


Melody of Feelings

by Nyronigon



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Popstar, Boys In Love, Caps!Journalist, Fancy, Fluff, G2 esports, Kissing, Kobbe!Singer, M/M, Mikyx!Rapper, Piano, Post-MSI, Prestations, Singing, Songfic (idk if I can consider this like that), Violins, confused feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyronigon/pseuds/Nyronigon
Summary: We all know how much pro-player love to sing. But imagine if they use their voice in order to explain their feelings at each others.





	1. Still Into You

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this idea on my school trip while I heard some songs on my playlist. I really didn't with which ship and which song I should started this collection, so it came naturaly that I should return on some basics things with a Perkz/Jankos ! You can always propose songs and ships, I will take it gratefully ! I thought that maybe I will continue this collection with Ariana Grande or Taylor Swift, I don't make my choice already so... yeah. Have a nice reading and hope you will enjoy it !
> 
> Song : Still Into You  
> Artist : Paramore

Perkz walked on the hall of the airport, his hand in the Jankos’ one. A huge smile was painted on his face, staring into the different stores that surrounded them. Next to them, the whole G2 team was here, seemed to be all tired except the ADC. They had just came back from Taiwan, three days after their win on the MSI against Team Liquid. They had had a lot of interview and invitation for their sponsor, and they were really tired of this. Everyone wanted a bit of rest before the Summer Split, because be a champion was really exhausted. But Perkz seemed to be pretty happy. Truthfully, he still couldn’t believe that they won the MSI, even if their medals and their trophy proof that. So, he started to believe that it was a beautiful and soft dream where he could do everything. When he saw in a corner of the airport’ hall a piano, he left the Jankos’ hand and went towards the instrument. He touched delicately the piano, pressing some touches in order to test the acoustic in this place. After few tests that let his teammates joining him surround the instrument, he sat on the chair in front of the instrument, and started to play a melody that nobody except him knew. And finally, lyrics with a sing tone came out from Perkz’ mouth.

 

**Can't count the years on one hand that we've been together**

**I need the other one to hold you**

**Make you feel, make you feel better**

 

When they first met, it was when they had to face each other. The Polish was at H2K, and the old midlaner was at G2. They didn’t know each other at this time, and after the game, Perkz made some research on the social media about the “First Blood King”. Several minutes later, he found the profile of this strong jungler, and followed him. Curious about him, he explored his Twitter’ profile, scrolling down into very old and cringy first tweets. It made him smile, letting a little laugh pass the barrier of his lips. And life continued. He was literally smurfing on the EU stage, beating everyone, even the strongful Fnatic’ line-up. And he faced again H2K, staring at his opponent, particularly Jankos with his shiny blond hairs, his beautiful ocean on his eyes and his milky skin. Maybe he started to develop a crush on this jungler, but it was not really important. However, after he beated H2K, he couldn’t help but feel guilty when he saw the pained Jankos’ face. So, when he got back home, he opened Twitter and sent a MP at Jankos, writing that he played pretty well today. Surprisingly, the jungler sent to him a message. And then, they started to chat quitely, writing about stuff around League of Legends and the competitive scene. That was the first time they talk at each other, and not the last time.

 

**It's not a walk in the park to love each other**

**But when our fingers interlock, can't deny, can't deny, you're the worth it**

 

2018 came, and with it a few changes for G2 Esports. The botlane flew for the North America, his jungler came back in Korea and his toplaner left him for Origen. A new whole roaster had been construct around Perkz, and he wasn’t disappointed at all, because his old enemy from H2K became a teammate. A year past after their first chat, and they didn’t really stop. When Perkz had been in a bad mood, he had written at Jankos for a little bit of comfort. When he didn’t do well at the 2017 MSI, the Polish was here to reconfort him. They became really good friend, and when the midlaner learnt that his friend and him will be in the same team, he got excited and a huge grin was painted on his face. And when he saw Jankos in the entrance of the G2’ gaming house, a strange feeling took him, and his heart skipped a beat. But he smiled at him, and welcomed him, making a house tour for him, making him more comfortable with him. Of course, the visit was rhythmed by appearance of the others teammate whom came earlier than the jungler. The new botlane, Hjarnan and Wadid, already had a lot of fun at making fun on their captain, and the new toplaner, Wunder, seemed to be annoyed by them. Definitely, this year will be interessant for the team.

 

**‘Cause after all this time**

**I’m still into you**

 

At first, they didn’t perform well. That was expected from the midlaner, because they were a new team and they needed a bit of time before being great, letting Fnatic taking the first place at the end of the Spring Season. Nonetheless, Jankos - maybe he should call him Marcin now ? - brought something in the team that everyone seemed to forget : having fun on the game. He always made some jokes and making fun on some situations. And it worked a lot on him, maybe too much ? He didn’t know and didn’t care at all, laughing loudly at each joke from his jungler. Even if they lost, the tall blond knew how to relax his teammates and how to bring back a sort of happiness and light atmosphere. They finished the season on the second place, beating Splyce in a tiebreak. But even with this second place, their coach wasn’t really satisfied, explaining that they could do better on the split. And Perkz had to agree with him, so they started to much train their synergy with the team, playing duoq with his jungler. And this training made evolve their friendship in something more...special.

 

**I should be over all the butterflies but I’m into you, I’m into you**

**And even baby our worst night I’m into you, I’m into you**

**Let 'em wonder how we got this far,**

**'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all**

**Yeah, after all this time**

**I'm still into you**

 

They started to be a little more touchy with each other, making fun on their teammate or trolling each other, one teleporting the other on the enemy’ fountain with Ryze and the other letting the enemy kill his ally. Probably that wasn’t the objective for the coach, but even with that, even if they dare to troll each other, it evolved their mid-jungle synergy. Not as great as they expect, but it was still something. Plus, they developed a strange relationship, making the heart of Luka beating faster each time that Marcin was close to him, or when his mate dare to take “accidently” his hand. It was in these times that Luka knew that, maybe - and I said only maybe - his old feelings came back, and not for the best. It was really confused in his head, mixing the past and the present. He didn’t know anymore how to react when Marcin was next to him, making as usual some fun. But this time, Luka tried to keep the control of his mouth, but his team didn’t help for it, laughing loudly and adding another joke on the previous. But he had to control himself if he wanted keep his feelings. Why he had to do this at this time ? Because he just couldn’t be in love with one of his teammate. Maybe he considered to make Jankos his boyfriend in the past, but it was only because he wasn’t in his team at these old times. So, he became more serious with his team. Maybe too serious, because they lost 3 - 0 against Fnatic. And all he could do was sighing. He succeed to kept his feeling and pushed away Marcin, at least.

 

**Recount the night that I first met your mother**

**And on the drive back to my house I told you that, I told you that I loved ya**

**You felt the weight of the world fall off the shoulder**

**And to your favorite song we sang along, to the start of forever**

 

His hands kept touching the touches of the piano, his voice singing on the melody. Everyone looked at him, even some strangers whom filmed his prestation. He still remember well when he tried to hide his feelings on the Spring, a lit bit of sadness on his voice. He took a look towards Marcin, who smiled at him brightly, remembering well how much their relationship was complicated at these old days. The Summer Split came, and with its a new whole meta where the ADC became useless and let their lane for the mage. But the ADC didn’t say their last words, because a new strategy came with this meta : the funnel. A meta where G2 could probably shine. It was their time to time on the stage, so they practiced a lot this strategy, bringing him at as much perfect as they could do. Hopefully, Jankos was a good player of Braum. However, Luka didn’t know how to manage their new synergy. Obviously, the funnel’ strategy needed a lot of synergy with the midlaner, and when he played Xayah with the support of his whole team - in particular Jankos’ Braum - he felt really powerful, and obviously, supported by his jungler. And this meta helped them a lot to develop their friendship into something more ambiguous. A strange cocktail of comforts, touchy actions, and soft moments that they drink each days on the Summer Split. 

 

**And after all this time**

**I'm still into you**

 

The Summer playoffs was one of these soft moments. After their lose against Misfits, Perkz felt like shit. When they got home with his team, he stayed on his bedroom for a while, needed some times to assimilated the strange taste of the defeat. But he wasn’t alone for a long time. When he was laid on his bed, looking on social media where he read a lot of disappointment comments from his fans, he had heard a knock on his door. After a sigh he said that Marcin could enter. Because yes, he knew that it was his jungler standing in front of his door. It was always him who came towards him after a rough day where his hands did shits on the rift. Luka didn’t look a the door, but he saw appeared between the roof and his eyes the Polish’ head. He seemed to be worry. Worry about him, as usual after a lost. Sometimes, Perkz wondered why his teammate always took care of him. He meant that he didn’t deserve all his attention. After all, it wasn’t his fault if he couldn’t handle alone a bad day.

 

**I should be over all the butterflies but I’m into you, I’m into you**

**And even baby our worst night I’m into you, I’m into you**

**Let 'em wonder how we got this far,**

**'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all**

**Yeah, after all this time**

**I'm still into you**

 

Naturally, Marcin sat on the bed, trying to comfort his teammate. He said that it was okay, that they all played poorly today and they will do better the next time. They had to hold on if they really wanted to improve. Plus, all their hope to go in worlds wasn’t done. They still had the regional qualifier for that. Slowly, Perkz became more confident and, once all his sadness gone, he sat next to his jungler, and hugged him a long time. It was in this sort of moment that he felt really well. After all, Marcin was good to comfort him. He said always the good words at the good time. The midlaner quitted the recomforting place that was the Marcin’ arms, but he didn’t break the contact of their bodies. He didn’t, because after the hug ended, immediately Luka put his lips softly on Marcin’ ones.

 

**I should be over all the butterflies but I'm into you, I'm into you**

**And even baby our worst nights**

**I'm into you, I'm into you**

**Let 'em wonder how we got this far,**

**'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all**

**Yeah after all this time**

**I'm still into you**

 

With this kiss, all Luka’ doubts and anxious flew away, letting him enjoyed the moment. The Marcin’ lips were so soft and with a sweet taste that he never knew before. It was so new to him, at this moment, to be here with his teammate, kissing him until he couldn’t breath. But when he breathed in order to recover a bit of air, his lips returned on Marcin’, like it was its only source to live. So they stayed on Luka’ bedroom all the evening, exploring and discovering each others. But it was all happened. No sex, only kiss and maybe some cuddles before they fell asleep in each others’ arms. They needed a bit of comfort to the detriment of their complicated relationship. Luka woke up earlier than usual, remembering what they did yesterday. When he recollected all his memories, remembering oh-so-well how much the defeat was sorrowfully, came the moment where he kissed his jungler. He didn’t feel guilty, like he should, but more free than the last months. A pleasure that he wanted to relive as long as he could. Even if he couldn’t shared his loved to everyone - for some obvious reasons - he wished that he could taste again the lips of his jungler. His so handsome, beautiful and cute jungler. He looked at him, sleeping peacefully as it was normal to sleep on the arms of his midlaner. Perkz couldn’t keep grin before he kissed the forehead of the sleepy person before he returned on the dream’ world, surrounding by Marcin’ arms.

 

**Some things just, some things just make sense**

**And one of those is you and I**

**Some things just, some things just make sense**

**And even after all this time**

 

G2 was qualified for the Worlds’ play-in after they beated Schalke 04 in the final of the regional qualifier. It was not the easiest way to go in the main event, but a slot still was a slot, even if it wasn’t what we expected. The whole G2 Esports’ team did their luggages. They will take the plane to Korea early in the morning tomorrow, so they picked up some clothes and of course their G2’ jersey. Luka stopped to do his luggages when he saw this jersey who symbolized a lot to him. He had so much memories in G2, obviously he was nostalgic about these moments he shared with the organisation. Sadly, he didn’t perform well on the international stage, reaching only a final at the MSI where he had been smash by Faker. He didn’t have high expectations for this world. Reached the playoffs will be his only objective, after that, all that will happen after the playoff will be in plus. Hopefully, he won’t fight the world alone. Not this time. He could feel the arms of his lovers surrounded his chest, and his head on his back. A smile was drew on his lips, before he closed his luggages. He looked at the tall blonde, before he put a chaste kiss on his lips, sharing a last moment on european’ ground.

 

**I'm into you**

**Baby not a day goes by that I'm not into you**

 

G2 didn’t perform well in the play-in, Perkz thinking that he played like shit. However, they passed it, and it was the most important. They journey will not stop on the bottom of the Worlds, so it was okay. Now, they had to do something that G2 Esports never did before : pass the main event to be qualified for the quarter final. They still practiced a lot on the scrim to achieve this objective. Be out out the main event, rise in order to reach the top. On the stage of Busan, Perkz set up the PC. Today, he will play against the Korean Afreeca Freecs, one of the favorite team of this tournament. But it needed more to discourage Perkz. He had already faced against a strong Korean team in the past - one of the strongest team in the word - so it won’t be Ucal who will afraid him in his lane kingdom. He put his headphone on his head, hearing almost perfectly his teammates. He looked quickly at his jungler, before they started the draft. Thirteen minutes later, after a surprising pick of Heimerdinger from Hjarnan, they almost won. They just needed to put some shots on the nexus and… they won. They won against Afreeca Freecs on the group stage. He couldn’t believe it, even if his monitor displayed on golden letters the word “Victory”. He needed to feel the hands of his jungler on his shoulder to return on the reality, and see the crowd cheering for them. Even in Korea, they were supported by their fans. Maybe there was a chance to win Worlds, after all ? He didn’t really know what he thought, but once him and his whole team came back on their place, he took Marcin by his wrist and kissed him softly, sharing a moment of victory with his lover. He won’t be here without him. That was what he minded while he kissed the reason why he played and wished to pass the group stage.

 

**I should be over all the butterflies but I'm into you, I'm into you**

**And even baby our worst nights**

**I'm into you, I'm into you**

**Let 'em wonder how we got this far,**

**'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all**

 

Their journey in 2018’ Worlds finished on the semifinals. But it was fine. As Perkz said earlier, all that will came after their qualification in quarterfinals will be a plus. They were in Europe, after the 3 - 0 that Invictus Gaming inflected at Fnatic. The euphoria calmed down after this disappointment, but this defeat tasted bitter at the European player. In particular in the Luka mouth. Europe needed a revenge. Being the second best region in the world wasn’t satisfying to G2. They wanted to be first. After a huge mercato where G2 organisation welcomed Caps and Mikyx, Perkz expanded his lane kingdom to botlane. Even if his synergy with his new support teammate was really strong, he hadn’t abandon his lover. Because it was still because of him if he wanted to be the best team in the world. Marcin gave him high hopes and expectations for this year. And with this roaster, he felt like nobody could stop them. They smashed the LEC, speedrunning the final against Origen in order to go in the MSI, to take the revenge that Europe needed. If they won’t win this MSI, nobody in Europe could. It was the last chance for the LEC to take down the champions. Even if they finished in the third position at the end of the main event, Luka still believed that they could win. And he sang these lyrics with his teammate to give him hopes and dreams for this year. They could be a legends and proved that Europe was not an eternal second. And Team Liquid had already proved that the West could make bleed gods. And the dream of a western final was alive. And finally, in the fifth and last game against SKT, with a surprising draft based on Pyke top and Syndra bot, they fell down the triple champions of the worlds. And again, when they came back on their hotel, Marcin celebrated their victory on their bed. After all, they were enough strong to defeat the North America. Because the Europeans was superior than North Americans, as usual.

 

**Yeah after all this time**

**I'm still into you**

**I'm still into you**

**I'm still into you**

 

When the last notes finished to resounding on the airport, he had some applauses for his prestation. Luka didn’t mean to attract a public. For him, it was just a way how much he loved his jungler and thanked him for being present in his life for more than a year now. Talking about him, he came toward him, and kissed him softly in front of everyone. Where Luka would be without his sweet, cute and handsome jungler ? He didn’t know and won’t mind about it. He had a super boyfriend and it all that mattered.  



	2. Thinking Out Loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mihael really wanted to kiss Luka and be his boyfriend. But he didn't have the courage to declare his feeling to him. But maybe he could sing it ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello ! This fiction took me a whole day, so I hope you will enjoy it ! For the little story, I didn't have any idea about the song. So I scrolled on my old playlist and I listened to this song who suited perfectly with the fiction. I hope the song will please to you :D Of course, you can always suggest a song and a ship, I will gladly take the proposition :p But for now, I will let you with this fiction.
> 
> Enjoy !
> 
> Song : Thinking Out Loud  
> Artist : Ed Sheeran

In a little fancy restaurant, not far from the centre ville of Berlin, several european pro-player was reunited to celebrate the first victory of an international tournament by an european team. Of course, all was organised by the victorious team “G2 Esports”, who invited absolutely everyone - even their best rivals “Fnatic”. After all, a victory from Europe deserved to be celebrate by absolutely everyone, even them. Many of the team was represented by a little flag with their logo on a more or less big circular table, depending on the number of member on the team. Like this, we could see each old teammates talking about the game and their training on the off-season, like Kobbe who congratulated with a certain proud Wunder for his prestation in the MSI as he congratulated Kold for his improvement since he left Splyce. Everyone wore their best suits, some were more colorful like the once in a royal blue who had worn Odoamne and Upset, some were basic like Nemesis who suited in a black and white clothes, his outfit accompanied by a pretty checkered bow tie. Everyone and everything looked much perfect as expected. That was the thought of Perkz, who was hided behind the curtains of the stage, taking a look on the places where everyone seemed to enjoy the moment, which stressed out a bit the ADC. He passed a lot of time for this evenement and was so stressful that he did all those things for absolutely nothing. But his efforts was recompensed by the presence of almost every player. After that, he went back on what was going on behind the curtains. Some persons were still ordered some stuff for a little show that Mikyx wished to do, because it was really important to him. Important because he decided to do something that he couldn’t do without this event. Yeah, he organised this little expensive party in order to declare his feelings to someone that he cared so much that he couldn’t live without his presence. Only thinking about what he will do made him a bit anxious. But he won’t give up, for all times that he just flew away the perfect moment. Now, he couldn’t escape because there will be a public whom waited for him. He returned a last time on the backstage, where he looked on the mirror, adjusting his tie and his hairs a last time before he had to go on the stage. His gaze quitted the mirror to give an attention at a black rectangular box who were put on a corner of the place. He kneeled in front of it and opened it, revelling a shiny wood instrument. A violin, the same he used to play with for years now. He breathed heavily, thinking about the show he will main in several minutes, before he took the instrument and the bow. He turned in his back and went toward the stage. He could hear from where he was some whispers, meaning that Marcin had already started the introduction, saying how much it was important to them to see them reunited in this place in order to celebrate their victory. When Mihael heard the applause, he knew that it was now his turn. A last breath and a charm luck prayer before he went on the stage. The lights from the projectors were a bit too bright for him, but he didn’t mind about it, focusing on the crowd. He tracking with his gaze the reason why he was actually on this stage with his violin. Finally, he found him with his dark blue eye, wearing a beautiful dark suit and his typical glasses, a black tie on surrounding his neck. His brown shorts hairs were almost perfectly ordered. But it didn’t matter, because he was still perfect at Miky’ viewpoint, even with his birth marks on the corner of his jaw. He still had his typical smug smile who drove Mihael crazy. But he wasn’t on the stage in front of front to covet him. So he put the bottom of his violin between his jaw and his shoulder, put up his bow and started to rub the strings, playing a beautiful melody. This melody wasn’t alone for a long time because a voice came to accompany it.

 

**When your legs don't work like they used to before**

**And I can't sweep you off of your feet**

**Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love**

**Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks**

 

The crowd was now staring at him without leaving their attention in something else. Even the bugs seemed to not do any noise in order to not ruin the show of the musician. Because it was so much important to him to do this. It was so much import to declare his feelings for this person whom was in his side from the first day he joined G2. He remembered so well how much he was anxious to join G2. Hopefully, he wasn’t alone to be new to this, because Caps was here too, chatting a bit about Neeko and how she could be play in the midlane. He had listened him for several minutes before he started to stress again. He couldn’t help but feel like this. He meant that he will join a team with people who had been far on Worlds. He felt really ridiculous, at first, going only on the group stage with Spyce in 2016 with Kobbe. But he felt excited too, because he will finally be again in the same team with Wunder. He didn’t see since a while now, and seeing him again was really great to him. At least, he wouldn’t feel totally. Finally the door of the G2’ gaming house opened, making appear the captain of his new team : Luka “Perkz” Perković.

 

**And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70**

**And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23**

**And I'm thinking 'bout how**

 

Their new captain made a quick house tour to his new teammates. And then, when they got the scrim room, Mihael saw again his old teammate : Wunder. He immediately came towards him and hugged him. The Slovenian missed him so much during his year at Misfits, even if Sencux was with him this rough year. Once the hug done, his new jungler was here too, welcoming him properly by putting his hand towards him with a friendly grin. The support shook this hand with his, returning the grin. Finally, Perkz said at his teammates that they could do anything they want here, because it was now their house too. Caps and Mikyx nodded before they deposited their luggage in their new room. Mihael stayed in his room for a while now, thinking about how his life seemed to become crazy. He meant that it was something to be in the same team with his new teammates whom were in the Worlds in Korea two months ago. But he wasn’t alone with his thought for a long time, because his door opened, making appear the new botlaner he had to support. Luka sat on the bed, close to Mihael. They started to chat about the meta and new strategies. About a composition based on the poke with a Zoe botlane. And since this small and brief chat, he had already known that this year with G2 will be crazy.

 

**People fall in love in mysterious ways**

**Maybe just the touch of a hand**

**Oh me I fall in love with you every single day**

**And I just wanna tell you I am**

 

Mihael saw in the crown, in this myriad of people two persons - Caedrel and Jeskla if his facies memoried wasn’t deteriorated by his trip in Vietnam - started to cuddle. Apparently his prestations made a new couple. In a corner of his mind, he wished that this song will affect the person whom he felt for. But for now, he still had to focus on his instrument and his voice. But he couldn’t help but remember well his firsts games on stage with his new team. They surprised everyone with their first composition against Origen. They absolutely destroyed their enemies with Karthus in the jungle and their Zoe in the botlane. After this game, and the futures one, at each victories, Mihael and Luka hugged in front of their crowd. It was something they developed during their scrims. A theory from Perkz about how to build a synergy with small physics contacts. Mihael laughed softly at first, believing that it was just a stupid excuse from his botlaner to obtain hugs. But he didn’t say no. After all, who will say no at a hug from the most handsome botalner of the world ? Handsome ? Yeah, it was the perfect word to describe Luka for him, even if he wasn’t gay at all, having in the past a cute little blonde girlfriend. But at each small contacts, something started to grow in his heart. Something that he didn’t expect to happen.

 

**So honey now**

**Take me into your loving arms**

**Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars**

**Place your head on my beating heart**

**I'm thinking out loud**

 

Week after week, they become more stronger. But week after week, something got wrong on his health. Especially in a part of his body who was really important in his career. Mihael started to feel a pain on his right wrist. Obviously, this issue affected his gameplay, and he felt like his plays wasn’t as good as it was previously. At first, he hid his pain to his coach and his teammate, letting his pain alone without any treatment. But he couldn’t hide something to his botlaner, because they were a duo. If someone felt bad, the other was here to him, searching to understand what was wrong. Maybe this thing about having a synergy wasn’t useless. One day, after a rough scrim session where Mikyx played really badly, Perkz came in his room and started to talk about their last session. Mihael hated and loved how much Luka cared about him, about his health and his plays. So, when his mate asked what was wrong, he told the whole truth about his wrist issue, how much it pained and affected his gameplays. Luka nodded at each word, staying focus on the situation of his support. Then, he made a quick improvised check up, pretending to be a doctor for this situation, which made Mihael laugh. Luka took his wrist, starting to massage them delicately, tracking where was exactly the wrist. It was relaxing to the injured person, even if he could feel something the issue. Finally, after this relaxing moment, Perkz said that he must take a rest, not forcing on his issue if he wanted to get well for the Playoffs. In order to do that, the ex midlaner warned Grabbz about this situation and said that they needed a new support for a undetermined time. Their coach nodded and started to search someone to substitute their support. Later, on Twitter, the G2’ account tweeted that Promisq will be on the G2 roaster.

 

**Maybe we found love right where we are**

 

During his rest, Mikyx picked up a chair from the kitchen before he put it next to Perkz and sat on it, looking at the scrims. He was really impressed by the synergy between his substitute and his ADC. Sure, it wasn’t the best, but it was still very good for a new duo. He even started to be a bit envious and jealous about that. But Luka reassured him after that scrim session by coming in his room and doing a new massage on his issue. It helped a bit and this sort of thing was recommended by his doctors, so if it was recommended, it wasn’t bad for him, right ? But some things with his wrists’ issues allowed his feelings to grow up. In these sort of situation, he felt a bit uncomfortable. Because he knew that something was wrong with him these last days. His body reacted a bit too much at those massages. Hopefully, Luka couldn’t see what was wrong because the support was lay on his belly. It was embarrassing to be in this position, without any control. Due to this, he started to questioning his sexuality. Liking these moment made him gay ? Or maybe he was just bisexual ? He didn’t know and, truthfully, he didn’t mind about this. Because being gay or straight didn’t really matter to him. No, the thing that mattered to him was the fact that he started to literally falling in love with Luka Perković.

 

**When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades**

**And the crowds don't remember my name**

**When my hands don't play the strings the same way, mm**

**I know you will still love me the same**

 

After a four weeks without playing at  _ League of Legends,  _ he played it again on stage against Origen. He was a bit nervous and stressed because he didn’t know if he kept his level without playing any game after his rest. He knew that he won’t play again during a new whole week if they won their Best-of five, and that was really sad. Sad because he missed his duoq with Perkz during the weekend, trolled him with his Bard and made fun about their pitiful action. But he knew that he needed a rest, and if he really wanted to be full healthed quickly, he had to take this rest. But there was something that he was really scared of : his wrists. He didn’t know if he could play the whole BO5, and hoped that his wrist won’t let him alone. Because he knew that it was his last chance to prove that he could play, even with these injuries. He went on the stage, installed himself on his place - a place that he shared with Promisq for four weeks now - and logged him on the launcher. At first, it felt weird to be in front of the launcher after a break. But when he put his headphone on his head and listened the voice of his teammate, he relaxed a bit, before he started to warm up on the training mode. After this little training, the referee said that they had to start the game. When Mikyx received the invitation for a custom game from Perkz, he clicked on it and they started the draft. He stayed focus on their coach’ words, saying what they really want. Grabbz took a huge risk by letting Perkz playing Kalista, a champion that needed a good synergy between the two summoners of the botlane, but the botlaner really insisted about this pick, saying that was a good champion with Braum. And curiously, Mikyx trusted on his mate, supporting him in his choice. So, Caps picked this champion for his botlaner, and after the second ban phase, Perkz picked Braum.

This game was complicated, at first, but then, after a massive outplay from Jankos, they rushed on the nexus and won the first game of this Best-of five. Strangely, Mikyx didn’t feel the pain on his wrist during this game, even if it was a long game. Nor on the second game where he played brightly with his Rakan, neither on the third and last game where his sololaner where godlike on Corki and Swain. But something was really relevant in this match : his synergy with Perkz hadn’t change at all. And when he hugged him after their victory - something that Mihael missed too - he felt really well and cared by his mate. Slowly, his love grew up in something huge that he hadn’t the control. He didn’t love his ex in the same way that he loved Luka. And it scared him. Scared because he never felt like this before and he didn’t know what to do.

 

**'Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen**

**Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory**

 

The final came really quickly. They did their luggage for their small trip to Rotterdam. In the plane, Mihael felt a bit tired. He didn’t sleep well last night, because of the stress of the finale. He had too much pressure in his mind for a person of his age. He was really young to be that stressful, but he already knew this feeling in the past with Splyce in the Worlds in North America. And he wouldn’t sleep if Luka didn’t come on his room on the half of the night. Apparently, he didn’t reach the dreams’ world too. So he came in his bedroom in order to sleep. He asked if he could sleep with Mihael. And maybe it was because of his lack of his sleep that he answer that he could obviously sleep with him. So, the Croat laid on the bed. Naturally, the Slovenian surrounded him with his arms daring to put a soft kiss on his hairs before he slowly fell asleep. Even with this small timing of sleep, he still needed more than this to be fully recovered. Hopefully, he could counted on the time travel to get a bit of sleepiness before they arrived on Netherland. That was what he wished for before Luka sat next to him, starting to talk about what they should play tomorrow against the winner of today. It was annoying, at first, but then when everyone joined the discussion, he started to be a bit more awaken than when they were in Berlin. And he had to thank Luka for this, because due to him, he was ready to smash their opponent, whoever it will be. His life without Perkz would be boring.

 

**I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways**

**Maybe it's all part of a plan**

**I'll just keep on making the same mistakes**

**Hoping that you'll understand**

 

Mihael stared at the crowd a last time. He saw that Luka was looking at him since the start of the song. This gaze, the support already saw it when they won against Origin, becoming the first LEC champion. He remember well that at this moment he loved his teammates and his botlaner so much. He won for the first time a title on his own region, and it was all due to Luka. If he didn’t move on the botlaner, Caps and him wouldn’t be in this team, and maybe he would stay at Misfits, losing again and again against Fnatic. But the reality was that they actually did it. They won the Spring Split and they will defend the european’ flag on the MSI in front of the Vietnamese crowd. And for nothing he would change his place with someone else, because he felt so happy and excited and ecstatic with G2, with Perkz. But when they landed in Korea for their bootcamp, he had to take care of his wrists’ issues. He wouldn’t play if he still felt pain on the most important part of his body. So, he did the best he could to heal. He still had his moment of massage with Luka, which made him less embarrassed than the first time, and he did an acupuncture on the best place for this in Korea. But he couldn’t help that much. He almost had given up, but then, he scrolled on his Twitter Notification and saw a weird advice : read a book. But not a simple book, a book who talked about physical pain and stress emotions. After this reading of two hundreds pages and a sleepover, he felt pretty great. He warned his coach about this, and he felt lighter, like this book set him free of a heavy chain that maintained him too much. He felt like Izuku, pushing non-stop his limits. And maybe he felt well because of the acupuncture, Luka’ massages, or this book, but now he wanted to win the MSI. He knew that they could do this. He trusted on his teammates. He trusted on Perkz.

 

**But baby now**

**Take me into your loving arms**

**Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars**

**Place your head on my beating heart**

**I'm thinking out loud**

 

At the start of the group stage, they did well by beating SKT twice. But after this win, they just fell on a circle of defeat. Phong Vũ Buffalo were definitely their cryptonit, because they won only against them. Hopefully, Mihael and his teammates were qualified, finishing in a third position. And, to be honest, even if they finished second, it wouldn’t change anything. Invictus Gaming would have take Team Liquid in all cases as G2 would have to face against SKT. But even with that in his mind, Mihael wasn’t as confident as the start of the competition. He felt a bit tired of losing each time, and tired of all those pression he had on his shoulder. Luka noticed it and, once they were on the plane to reach Taipei, started to talk softly about how Mihael was doing and if his wrist hurt: Which Mihael answered that it was fine but he apprehended their match against the old world’ champion. Even if they had a one hundred percent of win rate against them, he knew that they had progress since the last time they faced against them. Mikyx felt anxious about this, a lot of “what if”s spawning in his mind. But, as always, Perkz was here to cheer him up, telling the perfect words in a perfect timing. His confidence came back stronger than before, but for now, he needed a bit of sleep. Naturally, while Luka was admirating the landscape by the window, Mihael put his head on the shoulder of his mate and started to fell asleep.

 

**That maybe we found love right where we are, oh**

 

The crowd was cheering during their fight. Their last fight before the victory. Mikyx clicked quickly on his mouse, believing that Galio will walk faster. Caps was flanking on a side bush, trying to disuated his enemies to continue the Baron Nashor. Then Perkz came by the midlane with his Syndra, putting a ball in front of the SKT’ champions. When their captain said they had to go, Mikyx typed on his “W” and his “Q” while Caps came with his “Q” and typed on his ring of frost, rooting two of his enemies. Finally, Perkz stunned Teddy and killed Mata with his “E” while Jankos collected the whole work of SKT by killing the Baron Nashor. Wunder killed the last persons alive on the map with his Pyke and the whole G2’ team rushed on the enemies’ nexus. Everyone on G2 cheered already the victory. Mikyx’ heart was pounding so fast and irregular while he kept focus on his screen to finish this game. And when the nexus fell, Mihael stood up from his chair and rushed on the Perkz’ arms, sharing a hug.

Gods fell, they won.

Mikyx couldn’t be happier than now. And after they shook the hands of their opponent, when they were on the backstage, the support hugged again his botlaner, saying how much it was due to him that they won, complimenting his beautiful plays with his Syndra. And then, when the hug ended up, Mihael was lost on the eyes of Luka. Those beautiful dark eyes where he could dive for an eternity. His heart still pounded as fast as the last time, and maybe he would do something if Caps didn’t ruin their moment by cheering because of their victory. If Mihael doubting about his feelings about Luka, now he was sure that he was literally in love with him.

 

**So baby now**

**Take me into your loving arms**

**Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars**

**Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart**

**I'm thinking out loud**

**That maybe we found love right where we are**

 

After their win against Team Liquid, Mihael tried a thousands time to declare his feelings towards Perkz at him, but each time, he ran away, too shy to try whatever. However, his feelings didn’t stop to grow. Each touch, each gaze, each hug, he wanted to have more. He wanted to be more than just a teammate, a mate. He wanted to be his boyfriend. And one day, the last they spent in Vietnam, he had an idea. A stupid expensive idea but which could work. He told at his teammates that they should organize a party to celebrate the first european victory since the era of the Korea with all teams from the LEC. After all, who knew when will be the next time that a european team will make bleed the Asia ? Everyone found this idea brilliant, and when they landed on Berlin, they started to work on this diner. Mihael started to train again on his violin his sheets musics. It was hard to play with his wrists’ issues, at first. But he passed through the pain in order to play perfectly this music, in the name of love. It was his last chance and he should take it. He had to take it. The D-day arrived, with its the stress grew up on the body of Mihael. He took his instrument, deposited it on the back of their limousine and got in, full of hopes.

 

**Oh maybe we found love right where we are**

**And we found love right where we are**

 

The last notes of his violin dispersed on the crowd. Mihael kept his instrument on his hand while everyone was applauding for his prestitions. But he didn’t mind about the congratulations. He searched with his eyes Luka, but he couldn’t find him. His heart started to pounding fast, too fast for his body. He felt something poking his shoulder and he believed that he will have a heart attack. But the he turned and saw the person that he wanted to see, more beautiful and handsome than ever, a grin painted on his face. No words was exchanged between them, because they knew what they wanted. So, while the crowd was still cheering, Luka came delicately put his lips on Mihael’ ones, kissing him softly. It was strange and exciting at the same time, and so pure. How many times Mihael had thought about this moment ? Too much time, but now, his thoughts became a sweet reality where he could be the boyfriend of the man who stared on his dreams. When the kiss ended, he dove once again on the dark gaze of Luka, before he smiled at him and hugged him with the applause of their crowd.

Definitely, he couldn’t be happier than today.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Blame It On Your Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it. I finaly manage to finish this last shot of this little complation of songfic. My last shot in english. Yeah, I decided to stop to making a mess with english, because I have clearly not the level in this language to write a proper fiction. I really prefer to write in french, because it's my mother tongue, and mostly because I could made some things that I couldn't do in english. So yeah, this is probably a farewell to english community, but if you want, you could always use a translator to read my french fictions ! For now, I let you with my last shot, a little Popstar!AU that I made for you.
> 
> Have a good reading,
> 
> Goodbye.

On a stage in Copenhagen, a show has just finished. The whole crowd was sheering while the artist who animated this show waved at them, a huge grin on his face. His grey eyes stared on the crowd, on his crowd. His brown hairs were a little bit shinier because of the lights from the projectors. And when he left the stage, a soft sigh escaped from his rosy lips. He couldn’t believe that he had now a fanbase. All these things that he lived now, all seemed to be a sweet dream from a teenage girl. But it was real, and the new popstar was living his first tour on Europe, and he finished his first show on his mother country: Denmark. Maybe he should visit his family, but he couldn’t. He had too much work to do after the show. And one among them was giving some interviews at some journalists. The life of popstar could be really exhausting sometime. But it didn’t matter, because he loved his jobs, even with its inconvenient. When he arrived on the backstage, his manager ran towards him, talking as quick as a rapper. “Hey, Tore, calm down” laughed the popstar “I can’t understand you if you talk that fast!”

            The manager felt a bit embarrassed now. He was nervous, the popstar could see that. So, he put a hand on his shoulder in order to calm him down. “Sorry Mr. Kobberup” said Tore slightly. “There is just so much to manage. I know this is my job, but I’m not sure if I’m able to do this…” The manager put his gaze down, looking at the ground with a sad look. But the popstar forced him to look at him, smiling brightly. “I’m sure that you will do well. Tell me, who I have to see?” The looked up before he took his little notebook and turned the pages quickly. When he found what he searched, he almost yelled, “A journalist from a local journal in Denmark, Mr. Winther.” The popstar nodded and told that he will wait on his lodge. And then he left his manager alone and went in his lodge.

            When he got his place, he sighed softly, seeing him in the mirror. He was a little bit tired. Maybe he could only give one or two interviews before he got his hotel room to sleep a bit. In one week, he had another show on a city not far from the north of the Germany. And he will quit Copenhagen in two days, which let him not a lot of time to rest. He started to remove the small filter of makeup that he wore for the show. His manager said that it will make his face prettier than it was before, which made him laugh. Tore was this sort of guy that he could fell for. Too bad that he was married, maybe he would take his chance if he wasn’t. A new sigh escaped from his mouth. He wanted to reveal at his fans that he was gay, because he felt a bit strange on his new role of popstar. All those journals who made some rumours about his potential relationship with Laure – another popstar and close friend of Kobbe – made him ill and uncomfortable. Even some fans started to believe on those rumours, which was a bit awkward.

            While he was losing on his mind, a knock of door made him return on the reality. Maybe it was this journal that Tore talked about earlier. He looked on the mirror that the door open, letting appeared a small guy with a little smile. His hairs had this brown whom reminded him of his childhood when he had climbed trees with his friends under a sky as blue as his tired eyes. He seemed to be a little excited to see him, which made the popstar smile a bit. This guy was a sort of recomfort after his show, with his rosy cheeks and his aura of happiness around him. He wore a red shirt with a fake-gold neckless and a brown pants. His shoes seemed a bit old, the popstar could say that because of his almost broken laces. Next to him stood Tore, saying that the journalist was here for the interview before he left the place, letting him and this guy alone.

            “You can sit on the table next to you,” the popstar said at his reflect, trying to hide the fact that he was flushing “I will join you.” The journalist did the popstar’ order, starting to write something on his notebook. He thought lately about his gayness, and then his type of people popped out from the door of his lodge. He faked his unmaking up thing before he stood up and sat in front of the journalist.

            “Hi,” started the journalist with a Dane’ accent that the popstar could easily recognize, “I’m really happy to see you, Kobbe. I haven’t expected one day to be in the same place with you!” he said ecstatically, shaking a bit. He was stressed, Kobbe could see that. Feeling less alone, he did something that he didn’t expect to do: he took his hand on his own and stared at the journalist’ gaze. “Hey, calm down a bit. I won’t bite you” he reassured him, letting a small smile drawing himself on his face. He could barely hear the small breath of stress calmed down from the journalist’ mouth. Then, when the breath became calmer, Kobbe continued “So, what’s your name?”

            “Rasmus Winther, and as I said, I’m a huge fan of your work Kob-” Kobbe cut him in his sentence “You can call me Kasper during the interview.” And the fanboy nodded. Then, he seemed to remind of what he came basically, because he put down his bag and picked up something in it. It was a voice recorder, vintage. On a corner of his mind, Kasper imagined Rasmus as a typical 80’s mannequin with a beautiful long brown coat. He should stop to phantasm about this young journalist if he wanted to keep his career up. Suddenly, Rasmus started to talk at his voice recorder, telling a sort of introduction. Then, he held a mic out to the popstar, staring at him with a soft smile. How could he be even cuter? The popstar took the mic, presenting him with a short sentence.

            The interview took a little bit more time as expected for Kasper. They talked a lot, and the question became quickly a discussion between them. The questions became a debate about different subjects. Kobbe could talk eternally to him about climate changes or who were better between dogs and cats without being tired of talking. Rasmus was really funny, and soft and cute when he misspelled a word, whispering in Danish some excuses that Kasper understood well. But he couldn’t talk until the end of the night. Their small talk finished when the door opened to Tore whom said that it was time to Rasmus to go. Kobbe kept a sigh into his mouth, before the journalist stood up and shook the hand of the popstar. And then he left the place, looking a last time Kobbe with a cute smile. The latter sat on his chair, sighing loudly, cursing himself to fall for this guy that he won’t see again. He took his last belongings that he took for the show, before he turned towards the door. But before he left the place, his attention was focusing on a small piece of paper on the table. Intrigued, he picked it. On the verso there was a row of number that he supposed to be a phone number. Then, he put it on his pocket before he left the lodge with a face illuminated by a smile.

.*.*.*.*.

            A deep breath. All Kobbe needed was a deep breath before going on stage. One-year past after his success in 2018, and everything was so different right now. He hadn’t time to have a break, being interviewed back to back. He just released a new album, and he’ll have his first show since a while. Tore wasn’t alone anymore, accompanied by Marek who directed his small team of dresser, Andrei, an artist who decorated each stage of his concert, and Tamás. It was exhausting to be a star, to not have a private life anymore. Because, once you became popular, you were tracked by a myriad of paparazzi who wanted to discover small details to create scandal. That was probably why his past relationship didn’t work. He sighed deeply before Tore said to him that it was soon his turn to illuminate the stage. Yep, his whole team insisted to him to be here, in Paris, in a big festival to start his tour of the World. He wasn’t in the mood to sing, but he hoped in a corner of his mind that _he_ was here.

            Maybe he was delusional…

            He took a look one last time on the mirror in front of him. He wore a royal blue bow-tie with a squared white and black shirt. Simple white shoes accompanied by a blue jean, he stood up, ready to face the public whom waited for him. He walked in the backstage, waving to Laure who just has finished his part of the show. Everyone on the crowd shout out his name loudly, waiting for him. Then, when the projector’ light made him shine like a star, everyone screamed, some fangirls crying while they held their smartphone. Sometimes, he wondered why they had to be so emotional, they were a bit obnoxious. But it was okay, because he could barely understand. Understand that some of them had made a long way to see him. To see their idol. So, for them, a huge grin appeared on his face, put the mic on his grasp in front of his mouth before he waved the crowd. And the noises in the festival started to be louder while he started to sing one of the songs of his new album. Everyone started to dance, rhythmed by the sound of Kobbe’ voice. Then, few songs singed after this one, between the break, Kasper saw _him_ among the people on the crowd. Him with his brown hairs, him with his blue eyes, him with his childish look. Him, seeing the show without enjoying it. Now, he could do what he planned if he was here.

            “Okay guys,” Kobbe said on the mic “it’ll be my last song for this evening.” A general sound of deception came from the crowd, some fans already crying that the show will soon end. “So, I want to cover a popular song that everyone knows here I hope!” After he said that, the audio of “Blame It on Your Love” by Charlie XCX was playing on the huge stereo system behind him. Everyone on the crowd seemed to enjoy the song, and then, when his gaze was on Rasmus, a smile appeared on his face. Finally, after the small instrumental part, the popstar started to sing the lyrics.

            _I just wanna drink you up_  
            Pour you in a silver cup  
            You know I like to party  
            But you know I love your body

            One day after their interview, Kasper sent a message at Rasmus. A simple hi with an emoji, or how to be basics to start a conversation. But obviously, he forgot to tell who he was, and started to stress a bit about the reaction of the journalist. He wondered if the phone number that he found wasn’t the Rasmus’. But hopefully, his anxious has gone when the sound of the notification finally came. Rasmus replicated with a simple “hi” too, and that he was glad that he finally decided to send him a message. They had small talked, like they did yesterday. And then, after more than thirty minutes of small talk about what was better between being lost on a desert island or being lost in the Arctic, Rasmus asked if Kasper wanted to hanging on a restaurant today, just to be in front of each other. Obviously, he accepted, because he started to slowly feeling something for the journalist. But love made you dump, because he forgot that he was a new popstar and that he had to preserve his reputation of young straight single guy.

            _So many things I shouldn't do_  
 _I hate myself for hurting you_  
 _Honestly, I'm reckless_  
 _I'm sorry if I'm selfish_

            When he walked on the street in order to join the journalist, he was mainly stopped by some Dane fans who wanted to have their picture with him. It was at this moment that he realized that he couldn’t hanging out without being disturb by his fanbase. But it didn’t matter to him. Maybe that bothered him sometime, but if he still had a life, it was all mattered. When he reached the restaurant and saw Rasmus, he waved to him and sat on the chair in front of him. They continued their small talk after they ordered what they wanted – a simple glass of beer for Kasper and orange juice for Rasmus. It was interesting to see how Rasmus reacted at each compliment that the popstar gave to him. His cheeks became easily as red as tomatoes, and he didn’t know where to put his hands. But once again, the new star was disturbed by some fans that, this time, wanted an autograph. He kept a sigh while he signed what they wanted and they left the place, giggling a lot because they saw their idol. It was annoying, because he lost a lot of time. A time that he could use to talk with Rasmus and teasing him until the death came to take their soul. But the time was something precious that he couldn’t buy. That was why, when he received a message from Tore to say that he had to come back at their place, he sighed loudly. Rasmus, seeing that, made a move to reassuring him: he took Kasper’ hand in his under the table. Like this, they could hide their relation to everyone on the restaurant. Like that, they could live their future love-life without being under the projector of the people-press. It will be complicated, but Kapser couldn’t help but accepted the request by smiling at his new crush. Another faux-pas that he made on accepting this new relationship. And in the future months, it’ll be complicated to keep this relationship secret for both of them. Because Kapser was a popstar, and Rasmus a journalist, they should have predicted their future. But, as I said lately, love made you dump.

            _Every time you get too close, I run, I run away_  
 _And every time you say the words, I don't know what to say_  
 _Really wish that I could change_  
 _I do, I do, I do_

            Now, each time that he made a show, on the crowd, Rasmus was always here to hear him sing. Not as a fanboy, nor as a journalist but as a lover whom waited without any patience the end of the concert, to join his boyfriend for a show dirtier in the hotel room. But one day, their little secret has been discovered. It was in Slovenia, at Ljubljana, or his last concert of his Europe tour. After this show end, normally he would have a break of three weeks before returning write a new single for the summer. At end of the concert, he picked his belongings and went directly in his hotel room. Few minutes later, he heard someone knocking at the door. He smiled when he opened it, seeing Rasmus with a sweet embarrassed look that he wore so well. They knew what will happen, but innocently, Kasper let him pass, saying hello with a soft kiss on his cheek. Then, after a quick small talk, Rasmus took the initiative by kissing his boyfriend, the latter laying on the bed. It was soft, at first, but then a hand started to stroke his flank, slowly going down on the side of his ass. It was his turn now; he stopped the kiss in order to take his shirt off. His move was followed by his boyfriend. Both shirtless now, they continued to kiss each other, feeling better the warm of their body. This moment was great, but someone decided to ruin it by enter on the room without knocking at the door. Hopefully, this person wasn’t someone from the hotel service, but Tore. At this moment, Kasper felt dumb to not closing the door with the key. Love made you dumb.

           _I blame it on your love_  
 _Every time I fuck it up_  
 _I blame it on your love, I do_

            Rasmus quitted the room with red on cheeks after Tore demanded, yelled to him that he had to go. When he left, Kasper had the honor to have an argument with the manager. An argument about how he had to hide his sexuality in public if he wanted to keep his popularity. And by hiding his sexuality, he said explicitly that he had to break up with his boyfriend, which was impossible for Kasper. He took almost ten minutes to explicate how much he was in love, how much it helped him to be inspired and how much Rasmus was important to him. But Tore seemed to be a deaf person when he listened Kasper’ tirade, because he said that if he didn’t break up, his career will end as soon as the public discover the truth behind the hot and cute Kobbe whom wasn’t straight. A lot of fangirl would be sad to know the news, and maybe some would be hysteric. Fucking celebrity. Sometimes, he hated to be the new Shawn Mendes… The quarrel finished by a Tore whom said that it was his life, but his career would be ruin if he continued this relationship with Rasmus. He left the room, and Kasper laid on the bed, crying his miserable situation, hating his talent. He had to make a difficult choice between being happy by ruining his life, or being single and keeping this stable situation. And he made the mistake to blame this situation on Rasmus. On this stupid romance who didn’t meant to be. He blamed it on his love. It was his last thought before he fell asleep on the last teardrops that fell out from his eyes.

_I blame it on your love_  
            I can't help it, I can't stop  
            I blame it on your love, I do  
            I blame it on your love  
            I blame it on your love 

            Tomorrow would be a new day. A day that started badly, because he had to put an end to the romance that he had with Rasmus. So, he called him. One ring, the tears from yesterday started to appear again, two rings, he sobbed again and started to shaking a bit, three rings, and the memories of the lasts few months passed on his head: nobody at his call. Kasper thought that his lover understood the situation, that was why he didn’t pick up his phone. He wiped his tears, trying to forget this relationship, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t because he was so in love, those few months was the happiest of his whole short career – he could even say of his life too. Or, not by forgetting without doing nothing to help to. So, he grabbed a notebook – a gift from Rasmus – a pencil, laid on the bed and started to write. To write a song at this dead relationship. A song about an impossible relationship between him and a girl from a foreign country. They met on internet, and their relationship started because of their similar passion of music. But one day, the girl’ parents discovered why his daughter stayed a lot on his room recently. And they kind of didn’t agree with this relationship, so they just took off all his communications advices, and then, without it, she couldn’t continue to fill this relation with him with his love. That’s how the song end up.

            That was how he translated his pain into this song.

            _Sorry I'm a little scared_  
            But no one ever really cared (ah)  
            I took you for granted (yeah, I did)  
            Just a big misunderstanding

            This secret song that he kept for him for a long time may used to be a secret. But when Kobbe was going to release his new album, with twelve fully exclusive new songs, another one will be released an hour before the others. A sort of teasing of what would be subject of this new one. An ode of feelings. He had to say that this broke-up situation helped his head to be inspired in order to write some songs. But, even if he was inspired, he couldn’t help but still being in pain. He hadn’t turned the page of this book, the last page of this small book that he should have done three months ago. But no, he still reading these old pages of this story that he knew oh-so-well. Besides, he decided to write his own end of this story. A lot of ends that Kasper wrote as songs. Maybe it was something to help to accept this situation, a sort of therapy that he managed by himself where the goal was to turn this goddamn page. But even with it, he couldn’t. He just couldn’t, so he continued to write. Write until his hand turned black of ink that he used on his notebook. This stupid notebook that used to be present from Rasmus. That present made him remember this name that meant a lot to him. That name of full story that he could narrate by heart. Instead, he narrated this story through this album that he released. But before that, he released secretly this first song that he wrote just after their broke-up.

            _I just want to spend the night (one night)_  
            _Sleeping in your bed tonight, yeah_  
 _Watch a little TV_  
 _I love it when you need me_

This song… well, he couldn’t predict all would happen after his release. That was a front success. Two weeks after his release on YouTube, the audio reached the hundred million of view, which was a new record that he broke on his career. That was… incredible from the eyes of his manager, and the whole team that was behind him, the new one like the old one. This song helped the album to be listened more than Tore would predict. That was huge, and they had to do something with this success. So, it was decided by everyone that they would do a new tour. But this time, they won’t stop at Europe, in a small country like Slovenia, but they would stop in United States. They may have conquered the European, but this time, they wanted to make a step towards the international stage. Well, it would be a lie to say that Kobbe was happy of this situation. Yeah, it was cool that he could put a step at New-York, a city that saw stars born, during his career. But even with this news, he was still in pain. So, he made his first show at Dublin without any happiness, neither with anger. Just without this adrenaline that he used to have at each stage when was young and a bit stressed. When it didn’t matter to be successful. But then, when he was in front of the crowd. He saw _him_. He saw this person who was used to be his. Kasper saw his pretty blue eyes admiring him and his performance whom wasn’t that great. So, naturally, as if he helped him to recover all his energy, his voice became freer. The notes that escaped from his mouth was less sleepy, and gave more energy at the crowd that deserve a real show. And he kept his voice like that for the rest of the concert, his eyes sometimes meeting Rasmus’.

            _Every time you get too close, I run, I run away_  
            _And every time you say the words, I don't know what to say_  
 _Back, back to the beginning_  
 _Really wish that I could change_  
 _I do, I do, I do_

At the end of the show, he really wanted to meet him again. To talk to him, say that he missed him so much by finishing his sentence by a kiss. But he couldn’t. Not if his fans still believed that he was fully straight. He was tired of lying to them, and tired of all the rumours about this fake romance between him and Sjokz. Yep, Laure switched for Sjokz, as if he changed girl each time that he wanted. He wasn’t like that in real life, but people magazine loved to pretend to held the truth of his life. But he knew what was real and what was fake, but until everyone thought that he was as straight as a lamp, these rumours will keep being real in the mind of his fanbase. So, the popstar decided to coming out in one of the shows in order to put the truth in this sea of lies. But he wanted to have the heart of Rasmus again too. Studently, on the tour-bus, late at the night while he was thinking about his situation, he had this idea. This stupid idea not-so-stupid of making a cover of this new song by Charlie XCX. This song who resumed perfectly his situation. Plus, if Rasmus was here, it would be perfect to show at the world who was the person whom reached and picked his heart. So, he planned secretly all this plan while his productor was distracted by something for the continuation of the Kobbe’ career.

            _I blame it on your love (yeah, yeah)_  
            _Every time I fuck it up (fuck it up, man)_  
 _I blame it on your love, I do_  
 _I blame it on your love_  
 _I can't help it, I can't stop_  
 _I blame it on your love, I do_  
 _I blame it on your love_  
 _I blame it on your love_

            He went back at Slovenia just before this show. As always, Rasmus was here, staring at him with a little smile in a corner of his mouth while he listened to the concert. But Kasper didn’t go towards him, didn’t make the first step. He was too scared to be rejected. Besides, his plan wasn’t ready yet at this time. He needed someone, someone that he could trust for this crazy plan that he made one night. So, after his show, after all the interviews that Tore gave to him, he went on a bar, not far from the hotel where he slept. And after he drank few bottles of beer, he heard someone coughing behind him. He fully turned away, and when he saw who was behind him, a smile drew his lips. He knew exactly who was going to be an element of his plan. And Kobbe was really that he will finally have a featuring with this artist that he saw evolving in his corner of his city. A singer that put the rap in a highest level than the order.

            “Y’all ready?! he screamed on his mic.”

            The crowd screamed louder than him, because something happened on the stage. Someone came by the backstage in order to sing with Kobbe. His squared-glass reflected the spotlight, spotlight that illuminated his short brown hairs. A huge grin on his face, he put the mic that was on his white-milked hand near of his mouth and said quickly:

            “I don't know what's wrong with this boy, Kapser, he crazy!”

            And then, Mikyx, the Slovenian new singer, started to rap while his sight hesitated between seeing Kobbe or the crowd. Finally, after he smiled at Kobbe, he decided to see the crowd. His crowd for one night, one song, one part.

            _Gotta blame it on the, blame it on the, blame it on the juice_  
 _Looking at my booty like you don't know what to do_  
 _Baby, I know that you can't control it_  
 _But my body like a swisher, just roll it_

            And then, while he continued to rap, Kasper stared at Rasmus, who seemed to be amused by the song. So, before the rap ended, he went towards the crowd, dodging the grasp of some fangirls, while his ex-lover imitating him. Finally, they were so close, much closer than these last few months. Only an iron-fence separated them. But it wasn’t it that would stop them. So, the journalist climbed the fence, without any intervention from the guards, the pop-star helping him a bit. And finally, no one and nothing could keep the distance between them. Kasper took the hand of his lover, climb again on the stage, and when they reached the centre of the stage, the popstar initiated the kiss, revelling at everyone who he truly loved, for who he wrote his second album, for who he sang. For who he risked to lose his career on the musical’ industry. But he didn’t care, he was happy here, his lips on Rasmus’.

            _I'ma give you one chance to fall in love_  
            Give you one chance, don't fuck this up  
            Ah ah oh (uh-oh, uh-oh)  
            I'm tryna catch millions, I ain't tryna catch feelings (bitch!)

And apparently, the public was happy for them too. He could here the screams intensified while he put his hand around his neck in order to keep kissing his lover. Kapser missed this soft scent, sweet taste of his lips. And if he didn’t need air, he would continue this kiss until the end of the night, or maybe even more. If he could, he would replace his need of oxygen by the need of kissing his lover. Because he could now call him “lover” again. Nobody would be a fence anymore, nor his manager neither his public. But for this last, it seemed like he didn’t have be worried. He smiled at Rasmus before he stared at the crowd, before he put his mic again near of his mouth and started to jump, while he sang the last next sentences.

            _I blame it on your love_

He used to make some mistakes. But the biggest mistakes that he made was to fear his public. To blame his sadness to them.

_Every time I fuck it up (fuck it up, man)_

            Now that his sexuality was revealed, he was fearless than ever. He would try his best to not fuck this love up again.

            _I blame it on your love, I do_

He did yes. But now, this situation belonged to the past. Now he could see his future on Rasmus’ eyes while he was singing with him and Mihael.  
             
          _I blame it on your love  
            I can't help it, I can't stop  
            I blame it on your love, I do  
            I blame it on your love_  
 _Every time I fuck it up_  
 _I blame it on your love, I do_  
 _I blame it on your love_  
 _I can't help it, I can't stop_  
 _I blame it on your love, I do_

Now that the instrumental stopped, Kobbe could finally hear well how much his public was happy for him. He was field of glee while he looked at Mikyx before he hugged him, thanked him oh-so-well for being a part of his plan. And few seconds after, he kissed again Rasmus, without any apprehension. He could face Tore, he could lose his job, he will always be at his lover’ side.

            Always and forever.


End file.
